


i'd unfuck you if i could.

by alexei_venice, jxssy



Series: i know it's just a phase (you're not in love with me) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Heavy Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime needs a hug, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Men Crying, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Rating May Change, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, cursing, why isn't iwa needs a hug a tag yet wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_venice/pseuds/alexei_venice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxssy/pseuds/jxssy
Summary: i believe in you but not in me.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: i know it's just a phase (you're not in love with me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> will probably update slowly :( i'm sorry!!!
> 
> \---  
> fic playlist:  
> spotify - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0oQ867NjJHrq6IxyhNVI65?si=BhFrw3o0Qnq1DJw9cSW5HA  
> youtube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IHH2ibMjIQ&list=PLV5_eACZrOVVFf3XrqNMXOpQMVFwhN52v&index=1  
> soundcloud - https://soundcloud.com/user-98539307/sets/i-know-its-just-a-phase-youre (sorry if some of the songs arent accessible !!)

There he was again, flirting with anything that moved. It was fine though, it gave me time to set up our picnic date. Don’t get me wrong, I had half a _damn_ mind to go over there and remind him who his boyfriend was, but I didn’t really want to make him upset so I held back.

Instead, I sat down on the picnic blanket and leaned against the tree behind me. I wouldn’t admit it outloud, but we were drifting apart and we both knew it. I just… didn’t want that. If we drifted apart, the team would fall apart without our guidance, and we needed to beat Shiratorizawa and go to Nationals! So I’d be damned to let this relationship crumble when I still had a chance at saving it.

Oikawa’s smooth voice reminded me what I was waiting for. A couple feet away, I heard him say something to whoever he was talking to. Finally. Now he had to listen to me!

“Hey, Sh- I mean, uh, Tōru. Sit.” _Shit. I’m already fucking this up._

I saw him roll his eyes and scoff, but he did sit across from me. “Okay, _Hajime.”_ He said it as if saying my first name was an insult, god!

“Fuck off, I’m allowed to use your name, Loserkawa! I’ve known you for years, dumbass.” _FUCK. STOP INSULTING HIM._ I screamed at myself internally, but my face was already tense so he didn’t bat an eye.

But Tōru…started laughing. He smacked the ground next to him and covered his face, but I could still see his sweet smile. His stupid, perfect teeth and I could barely tell he was wearing makeup.

“I’m just teasing you, Iwa! Lighten up a bit, babe.” He grinned at me sweetly, and I can’t say I didn’t feel something. Something… Nice. 

“Tch. Just… start eating, Tōru. Got you milk bread, it was fucking expensive so you better finish it, mkay?” 

“Of course, Iwa-chan.” Stupid Shittykawa. I got my seaweed salad out before he could catch me staring. I didn’t want to ruin this, but I had to bring up our relationship at some point, right?

I sighed, staring off to my right at absolutely nothing at all. The sun was behind me anyway, I didn’t have my sunglasses. I heard Oikawa moving in the grass before he tapped my shoulder. I perked up and whipped my head around, finding him staring at me with his glowing brown eyes.

“Iwa-chan?” He drew the I in my name for longer than needed, and I slapped his hand away when he tried poking my cheek. “Iwa, what’s wrong?”

I couldn’t tell him today.

I didn’t want to ruin what we already had, and what if confronting him about him flirting with other people and _ignoring me ̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶i̶g̶n̶o̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶_ made everything worse?!

So I held my tongue.

“Nothing, just thinking about the team.” He bought it.

“Oh, yes! You know, Iwa-chan, Ushiwaka’s definitely planning something to take us down again. I talked to my sister, right, and she has some friends that have siblings who went to Shiratorizawa! Apparently…” I leaned back on the tree and listened to his voice, but not his words. He looked… perfect.

I can’t ruin this.

I’ll tell him tomorrow.


	2. I'll remember tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We both did something we regret. I never did talk to him about him ignoring me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important note! this is iwa's POV of robbie's first chapter
> 
> also! there’s a side chat fic for this now >:)

Fuck, I’m always doing something wrong. I’ll never be enough for him.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Shittykawa’s shitty voice interrupted my thoughts, and I flinched a little in surprise. I quickly scoffed to cover it up and shook my head, turning away.

“What?” I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn’t see my face. I half-hoped he knew I was mocking him. Even so, I didn’t really wanna hurt his feelings.

He nudged my shoulder lightly and asked me what I was up to. I finally gave in and turned to look at him. “Nothing, why do you care?” Fuck, that might’ve been harsher than necessary.

Evidently though, it wasn’t, because he was quick to smile and pinch my cheeks.

“Because I’m your boyfriend.” He stated proudly. “I’m the best!” Toru was obviously joking, but there was something missing from his smile. It was missing his usual confidence, but he was still keeping it up. For me, maybe?

I scoffed lightly and grinned at him. “You’re so annoying,” I joked. I took his hands off my cheeks and he let them fall. I saw his grin falter slightly, and I felt bad for my comment. 

I held my breath, and told him, “I love you.”

...

He’s hesitating.

Why is he hesitating, what is he thinking?

What’s going-

“I love you too,” he said softly.

I didn’t feel the relief I usually do from those four words.

I must’ve spaced out, because all of a sudden Oikawa was back in my personal bubble again. Not that I minded, of course. “When did you get so pretty?” He pouted. “That’s not fair, I’m supposed to be the best looking!” I felt my face burn up, and I’m sure he saw. Still, I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly.

“What are you talking about?” I mumbled into his shirt. “You’re the best looking, everyone wants you, but you’re mine so screw them!” I waited for an answer. All I got was his arms hugging me tighter.

We stood there for a while, content with just being together. I could’ve stayed there in his arms for hours, but the sun was setting quickly and we needed to get home.

I tried pulling away, but he wouldn’t let go. “Hey, Oikawa.” No response.

My heart started pounding, and I felt myself panic a little. Breathe, I thought to myself. You can’t help him if you can’t help yourself, first. 

“Oikawa?” I called his name again, a little louder than the first time but he still didn’t show a sign that he heard me. “Oi, Flattykawa!”

“What?!” He yelled. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that, I thought I did. Why can’t you understand that I don’t like being called that?!” I saw his angry face only seconds before I fell to the ground.

He pushed me hard enough for me to fall.

We fought before, this isn’t anything. It wasn’t supposed to hurt my heart this much.

Why’d he push me?

“W-wait, I’m-” He was holding a hand out to me but I slapped it away. Why did I slap him? I barely heard him say “I’m sorry” over my own cloudy thoughts. Get away from him before you hurt him, I didn’t have time to realize I already had hurt him before I started running as fast as I could.

I didn’t know where I was going. The sun was going down, I could tell from the sky getting darker but it wasn’t blinding me. So I’m running the opposite direction from home.

Home. 

Right, we need to get home.

I started slowing down, and it was only then that I realized someone was following me. No, I thought. Not just someone. Oikawa.

“Iwaizumi, please,” he coughed. “Please…” I heard his knees click against the ground, but his right knee followed with a sickening crunch and I whipped around in worry.

“Oikawa? Are you alright?” I knelt down next to him and slowly grabbed one of his hands. “Babe, you’re crying.” I stroked his hair softly with my other hand. “What’s wrong, you’re starting to worry me.” We can talk about what just happened later. He threw himself into my arms and sobbed. Luckily, he didn’t knock me backwards again.

“You’re such a baby,” I scoffed lightheartedly. “Let’s get you home, alright?”

He nodded and I helped him up. I put his right arm around my shoulders so I could help him walk back, and because he didn’t seem to wanna let go of me.

I’ll just remember to talk to him about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies lol

**Author's Note:**

> mine and robbie's stories are going to be mostly coordinated, updating at around the same time? so it'll probably take a while, yeah, but it's all for the sake of this godforsaken story! i hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
